


I Saw You (Sizzy Songfic)

by PaullaWayson



Series: Songfic Mortal Instruments [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Marriage
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaullaWayson/pseuds/PaullaWayson
Summary: Tudo o que Simon precisava ver era Izzy





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não resisti, precisei continuar escrevendo e fiz uma SÉRIE!  
> Agora é um pouco difícil para uma pessoa que nunca escreveu Sizzy começar do nada, mas acho que ficou aceitável para uma primeira vez.  
> Aproveitem!

  
_O céu a noite costumava dominar a minha imaginação_   
_Mas agora eu movo os discos cuidadosamente_   
_Depois de um tempo, achei que nunca te encontraria_   
_Eu convenci a mim mesmo que nunca te encontraria_   
_Quando, de repente, eu vi você_   


 

 

 

Eu estava enlouquecendo...Passei novamente minhas mãos nas minhas calças azuis escuras com detalhes em dourado e passei os dedos pela minha testa, parecia que todos os olhos estavam em mim e isso me fez ficar mais tonto ainda. Uma mão tocou meu ombro e eu pulei assustado e me virei vendo Clary, minha melhor amiga, minha parabatai sorrindo suavemente para mim e me passando coragem

 

"Aguente firme Simon, parece que você vai desmaiar." Ela apertou suavemente e eu soltei uma respiração

 

"Eu sinto que vou desmaiar." Concordei e Alec que estava no lugar do padrinho da Izzy revirou os olhos e se virou para mim, os olhos azuis fixos nos meus, eu me senti um rato na visão de uma cobra

 

"Você ama minha irmã?" Perguntou e eu tive vontade de socá-lo

 

"Claro que eu amo." Falei indignado

 

"Então porque está nervoso?" Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha incrédulo

 

"É meu casamento!" Gemi jogando minhas mãos para o alto e atraindo mais ainda a atenção de todos, em um movimento rápido Alec estava na minha frente segurando meus ombros em um aperto firme, fiquei chocado e dei um passo para trás, Alec nunca se aproximou tanto assim de mim. O aperto dos dedos nos meus ombros ficou mais forte

 

"Alec?" Eu podia ouvir a hesitação na voz da Clary, com toda certeza ela achava que ele quebraria meu pescoço.

 

Eu achava.

 

"Feche os olhos." Mandou e eu franzi o cenho "Agora." Mandou e eu sequer pensei em pensar duas vezes e fiz o que ele ordenou "Bom, pense na Izzy, pense em todos os momentos que te trouxeram aqui, prestes a se casar com a mulher que ama e que por incrível por pareça, também ama você."

 

  
_No começo você era uma constelação_   
_Eu fiz uma mapa das suas estrelas, e então tive a revelação:_   
_Você é tão bonita quanto você é infinita_   
_Você é o universo em que estou indefeso dentro_   
_Um astrônomo nos meus melhores dias_   
_Quando jogo todos as minhas medidas_   


 

E então tudo veio lentamente, o rosto da Izzy na primeira vez que eu a vi no Instituto, quando dançamos juntos na festa do gato do Magnus, quando eu fui para Idris em um Portal e ficamos juntos por um período curto de tempo, mas os mais significativos e inesquecíveis da minha vida, durante minha prisão no Gard aonde Izzy me trouxe sangue e bilhetes que até hoje eu os guardava, depois da morte de Max e da nossa conversa aonde eu vi um lado especial da minha Izzy...

 

E os momentos mais tristes também, quando terminamos, mas sempre estávamos ali, ligados, eu não podia me afastar da Isabelle e nem queria.

 

Senti um leve sorriso nos meus olhos ao rever Isabelle naquela noite no loft de Magnus aonde eu bebi o sangue dela e me senti inteiro com ela ali nos meus braços, e quando fomos ao Edom, quando eu a vi ferida, meu coração morto de vampiro doendo ao ver ela quase morta.

 

Os meses difíceis quando eu não tinha memória, mas que sempre havia algo ali que me incomodava, como se eu tivesse que lembrar de algo. Era ela. Isabelle. Na academia quando estávamos juntos, quando minhas memórias voltaram e eu só conseguia pensar em ter ela nos meus braços. 

 

  
_Como um telescópio_   
_Eu irei te puxar pra tão perto_   
_Até não tenha nenhum espaço entre nós_   


 

  
_E de repente eu vejo você_   
_Vejo você_   


 

Me lembrei de quando eu a pedi em casamento, eu estava exausto, ela cheia de licor e ofegante e eu percebi que eu queria Isabelle ao meu lado durante todo o tempo que me restava, eu queria ter filhos com ela, rir quando ela criasse caso com seus primeiros fios de cabelos brancos e mesmo que ela estivesse velha, eu a acharia mais linda do que poderia imaginar.

 

  
_Eu estava quebrado em milhões de pedaços_   
_Até você me dar foco_   
_Astronomia ao contrário_   
_Fui eu que foi descoberto_   


 

  
_(Eu pensei que nunca iria te achar_   
_Quando de repente eu te vi)_   


 

  
_Como um telescópio_   
_Eu irei te puxar pra tão perto_   
_Até não tenha nenhum espaço entre nós_   


 

"Melhor?" A voz de Alec soou calma e tranquilizadora, respirei fundo

 

"Infinitamente, obrigado Alec." Agradeci e ouvi o riso suave da Clary

 

"Então abra os olhos." Ela pediu e eu abri os olhos, que instantaneamente se fixaram nela, Isabelle, como uma deusa, minha deusa, no final do corredor, o vestido dourado a fazendo resplandecer. Ela me olhou e eu sorri. Era isso, o começo, não, a minha felicidade estava ali.

 

_E então, de repente, eu vejo você_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, tenho que admitir que gostei do resultado. Nos vemos na última parte que será...  
> Clace dãh.


End file.
